Black Eyes and White Lies
by KlissesandKlainebows
Summary: Blaine Anderson has been abused his entire life. He hides it from the world, even from Kurt, the boy he loves with everything he has. But secrets can only be kept for so long. And after a particularity heated "fight" at home, he can't keep it in anymore.


Oh, God." Blaine murmured as Kurt trailed his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, pulling away slightly "What if my parents see?"

"They won't." Kurt purred, pushing him flush against the brick wall on the side of his house.

They had just come back from celebrating their one year anniversary. Kurt planned it all, of course, and insisted on driving. They went to dinner and a production of "Rent" that was playing at the local university- Blaine had taken Kurt to that show when they first met, they were both shy and nervous and trying to get to know one another at the time. Blaine had kept his eyes glued to the actors, too scared that the other boy would catch him staring.

This time around,though, neither of them would be able to tell you what the actors looked like. They had their attention...elsewhere.

Now Kurt was dropping Blaine off, although their "goodbye" has been going on for about 20 minutes now.

Blaine lifted his hands, running his fingers through Kurt's chestnut brown hair as he sighed into the kiss, forgetting what could happen if his parents did see them for those few precious moments.

He let himself get lost in the kiss, he always did. It was just something he couldn't control. Being with Kurt made him forget all the horrors he had to deal with daily, horrors Kurt didn't even know about-ones he _couldn't_ know about.

His skin burned where Kurt's hands rested at his waist, gripping his hips tightly.

Chest to chest he could feel Kurt's frantic heart beat matching the rhythm of his own.

Even after all this time his heart always skipped a beat every time Kurt so much as glanced at him, so when their lips were pressed together, moving needily against each other, his heart spiked to a rate he didn't think possible.

Kurt pulled away suddenly, looking into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you." he whispered, kissing each of Blaine's heated cheeks.

"I love _you_." Blaine sigh blissfully, moving in to kiss him once more.

"Do you, now?" Kurt murmured huskily against his lips as he dug his nails into Blaine's waist, grinding his hips against Blaine's own. "Prove it."

Blaine gasped, knocking his head back against the brick wall as he tried and failed to stop the motion of his hips bucking up in return.

Kurt moaned softly against his neck, rolling his hips against Blaine's, trying to create friction.

"Kurt." he groaned, pulling away, putting some space between them so he could just _breath_.

"My parents are right in the house, they could turn that corner any second...they probably already saw your car in the drive."

"I'm sorry." Kurt pouted, moving closer to rest his forehead against Blaine's. "I just love you. Sometimes I just cannot control myself." he teased.

Blaine smiled, heart fluttering as his honey eyes met glasz ones.

He reached up to cup Kurt's face, thumbing over the pink apples of cheeks, reveling in the silky smooth texture under his calloused thumb.

Blaine went up on his toes, going in to kiss Kurt once more, but right before their lips met a loud ringing filled the air.

"Shit." Blaine sputtered, pulling away and fishing his phone from his pocket, looking at the screen.

His "Warning Alarm" still going off before he tapped the screen, disabling it.

"It's 10:29 I need to get in! I'll call you!" He rushed, kissing Kurt's cheek softly before moving around him, making his way up the walkway that led to his house. He stopped at the step, watching Kurt walk to his car. He could see the confusion etching his features and he hoped he didn't hurt his feeling with his rushed goodbye.

"Bye Kurt." he called, waving. "I love you."

Kurt looked up as he was unlocking his car, smiling brightly as soon as he heard "love."

"Love you, too." he called as he got into his car.

Blaine glanced at his phone, again. 10:31, he was late.

Dread slowly washed over him as he walked through the door, prayed to God his dad went to bed early.

He slowly closed the door behind him, biting his kiss swollen lips as the door made a soft "click".

"Blaine." A cold voice called from the kitchen, a light flickering on to reveal his dad standing in the doorway.

His blood ran cold, pulse spiking in his wrist.

His vision tunneled as he realized he stopped breathing.

Taking a deep breath he turned slowly to face his father.

"Sir." Blaine nodded, putting on a brave face, but he could hear his blood rushing against his ears. The drum of his heart pulsated through his entire body.

"Blaine, do you mind telling me what time it is?" he said tightly, coldly.

Blaine glanced slowly at his phone, screen lighting as he tapped it.

"It's 10:33." Blaine whispered softly, mentally preparing himself for what was about to come.

"Is it? Because I'm almost positive you're supposed to be in NO LATER THAN 10:30!" his voice grew louder.

His mother appeared at the doorway, her honey eyes locking with his, fear shinning in them.

"Is that not correct, Blaine?" he asked, gripping the ever present beer bottle in his hand.

"That would be correct." Blaine whispered, voice cracking.

"If you knew that than _WHY_ did you come in late?" his Dad boomed, voice slowly raising with every word.

"It was only a minute." Blaine's mom whispered softly next to him.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled over his shoulder, his mother shrinking back.

Blaine shuttered, and looked away, feeling like a coward.

"I don't care if he's 30 seconds late. If he's late, he's late." he screamed at her before turning his attention back to Blaine, eyes glassy.

"Now Blaine, will you explain to me _WHY_ you were late?" he asked, handing the beer to his wife before moving closer to him.

"I was ta- I was talking to K- Kurt, outside." he stuttered, stepping back slightly.

"Oh, you were _talking_ to him, huh?" he laughed bitterly. "That's not what I saw."

Blaine sucked in a breath, he knew he should have been more careful, should have stopped Kurt, should have stopped _himself._

"What I saw was two perverts getting their jollies on against a brick wall."

"KURT IS NOT A PERVERT." Blaine roared before he could stop himself. It was one thing to attack him, hit him, beat him, call him names. It was another to say anything bad about Kurt. Kurt was the LAST person to deserve those words.

His father's eyes grew wide in shock before striding forward, pushing Blaine against the wall and standing so close that Blaine could smell the bitter stench of alcohol on his breath.

"YOU. DON'T. EVER. RAISE. YOUR VOICE TO ME!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Ever since you met that boy you've been nothing but trouble, more than usual. Because of THAT. BOY. you're ...you're..."

"I'm gay,Dad?" Blaine cracked. "Because I've always been. This has nothing to do with Kurt."

"That boy is an abomination. And he's turned you into one too." he growled, breath burning Blaine's nose.

It's as if time stopped in that moment. As Blaine let the word "abomination' rolled over him, seeping into his every pore.

Kurt, the boy who finally made him actually_ feel_ something for the first time in his life. The boy who made him smile when nothing else could. The boy who made his heart flutter in his chest, who made him feel light headed and dizzy when he so much as brushed his fingers against his own. The boy who he would do just about anything for. Because of Kurt he finally feels alive. No longer walking through life numb, feeling nothing. Not pain, sadness, happiness, or love. It was as if he was sleep walking, just going through the motions. But when Kurt stopped him on that staircase, he finally woke up. He finally _felt_. He felt sadness as Kurt told him his story, he felt happiness when ever Kurt smiled, and he felt love whenever he so much as thought about Kurt. And _that_, was the farthest thing from an abomination.

"An Abomination?" he snapped moving away from the wall and around his father.

"AN ABOMINATION? BEING IN LOVE IS AN ABOMINATION?" he yelled, letting the years of anger finally bubble to the surface.

"Love?" he father scoffed. "You're not in love."

"Yes, I am." Blaine said simply. "I _love_ Kurt, dad. And he loves me. He loves me for me. Why can't you?" he screamed, tears blurring his vision.

"How can I love a sin?" his father said coldly.

"I'm not a sin!" Blaine shouted.

"Yes. You are." he strode toward him, hands fisting at his sides.

"NO. I'm not! Love is not a sin, Dad. Love is beautiful."

"What you have is not love." his dad bit.

"It is, Dad, face it. I _finally_ found happiness. FINALLY. Why does it matter who it's with?"

"Two men cannot love each other." his dad said quietly, the kind of quiet before the storm.

"YES. THEY CAN." Blaine shouted.

"No." he said simply before winding back, fist contacting with the bridge of Blaine's nose, the sound of bone cracking echoing through the otherwise silent room.

Blaine stumbled back, biting back a scream, reaching his hands to his face.

His Dad has never hit his face. He always saved the blows to places that were hidden. Ribcage, stomach, back; places easily hidden. Never a place so often seen, he never wanted to risk getting caught.

Blood pooled from his nose as he pulled his hands away, looking at his blood stained fingers.

"Blaine." his mom whimpered from the corner, eyes widening in horror as she brought her delicate hands to her face.

"Now, say it!" his father yelled.

"Say what?" Blaine winced against the pain that was spreading across his face.

"YOU DO NOT LOVE THAT BOY." He yelled.

"Yes, I do." Blaine whispered softly.

"EXCUSE ME?" his dad yelled, jerking him by his arm, "What did you say."

"I said," Blaine whispered, looking up to meet his father's cold, heartless eyes. "Yes, I_ DO_."

His father threw him against the wall, pain radiated through his shoulder and down his arm as he came in contact with it, a hole forming in the plaster.

"Look what you fucking did!" his dad screamed, moving closer and kicking him swiftly in the gut.

Blaine groaned, folding in on himself as his father kicked him again before bending down to hit him once more, his rough knuckles cutting the delicate skin at Blaine's cheekbone.

Blaine stifled a wale. His father stood tall over him, his hands on his hips as he watched his son withering in pain, his black eyes sparking and a wicked smiled playing across his face.

_'No,_' Blaine thought. He's not cowering in the corner like a kicked dog, again. He needs to finally stand up to his father, not just for himself, but for Kurt as well. For them. For their love.

He pushed himself off the ground, trying his best to ignore the pain running through his body.

"You. Are an asshole." Blaine yelled, surprised at the strength in his own voice.

His father looked taken back for a moment.

"I love Kurt. And there is nothing, NOTHING, you can do, you can say, to change that. You can kick me" he stepped closer to his father , "you can beat me" he took another step, "but none of that will change how I feel. NONE OF IT."

He was face to face with his father. The nightmare. The man who haunted his dreams his whole life. The one who made his life a living hell. Right now he needs to go see the man who turned that hell to heaven, but before he did that, there was something he had to do first.

Looking into those black eyes he pulled his fist back, and with every ounce of anger he's build up throughout his life, slammed his fist into the very face that he dreaded.

His dad reeled back, shock etching his features.

Blaine didn't wait for a response, he didn't wait for his father to lunge at him. He walked swiftly out of the room, through the front door, and into the night air.

He took a deep breath before he ran to his car starting the engine as fast as he could, and sped away; leaving it all behind him.

* * *

><p>An hour later he found himself parked outside the Hummel-Hudson home. Looking at the clock on his dash, it read 12:00. Midnight. He needed to see Kurt, needed to see Burt and Finn and Carole. He needed to see a loving, function family. One that accepts him.<p>

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain his blood soakened face and clothing, or the fact that his nose was still swelling rapidly. But he wasn't worrying about that at the moment. He just needed to see a familiar face. A loving face. He needed to see Kurt.

He got out of his car and walked to their front door, pausing a moment to collect himself before ringing the door bell.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he waited.

He heard the door open with a click and, after a moment, a gasp.

He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with an alarmed Carole Hummel.

"Blaine, oh my God. What happened?" she chocked out, concern shinning in her kind eyes.

Blaine took in a ragged breath, trying to control the tears that were threatening to escape him, again.

"Blaine?" Carole asked again, voice thick with concern as she reached her hand out to him.

At that moment Blaine let it all go. All the hurt, all the tears he always pushed back.

He plowed into Carole, clinging to her as he let out harsh sobs.

"Alright, it's OK, come on let's go sit down." she led him to the couch, sitting down with him as he curled into her side.

"Blaine. What's going on?" Burt exclaimed, jumping up from his chair.

Blaine didn't answer, only crying harder when his eyes met Burt's, the eyes he looked into the first time he ever told someone him and his dad...didn't exactly get along.

He was someone who genuinely cared about his son. Someone who genuinely cared about _him_.

"Who did this, Blaine, who ever it is will regret even looking at you." Burt voice grew louder as he paced in front of the T.V.

"Burt, honey, calm down. Right now Blaine is safe. That's all that matters. Let's give him a little while to calm down." Carole soothed her husband as she rubbed Blaine's shuttering back gently.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt called as he walked down the stairs, cotton ball in hand, obviously in the middle of his skin care regimen.

"What's going- Oh my god." Kurt stopped, eyes going wide as he let the cotton ball slip from his fingers, landing softly on the wirey carpeting at his feet.

"Blaine? Blaine, baby, what happened?" Kurt ran over to the couch, Carole gently sliding out from under Blaine and Kurt filling her place.

His warm, familiar hands stroked his hair gently as he rocked him back and forth.

"He- He, God, Kurt he-" Blaine sputtered, not able to get out a full sentence before another sob cut him off.

"Shhhh" Kurt murmured, sweeping a loose curl off Blaine's forehead "you don't have to tell me right now... Carole can you go get the first aid kit and some towels?" he called over his shoulder. Carole nodded stiffly before rushing out of the room.

"Kurt-I love- I love you. Know that. I always- I always will." Blaine chocked out against Kurt's neck, kissing it softly and clinging to him like a life preserver, because really, that's what Kurt was to him. He saved his life in so many ways.

"I know." Kurt soothed, his fingers running through his hair over and over again "I know." he whispered, emotion thick in his own voice.

"And I will always love you." he murmured against his hair, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Dad, can you give us a couple minutes?" Kurt whispered over Blaine's shuttering shoulder.

"OK." Burt said gruffly. "But I want to know who did this. And I swear to God-"

"Dad." Kurt stopped him, "Please."

"Alright." Burt got up stiffly and walked into the kitchen.

They sat there for a while, Blaine letting it all out, crying until his head ached even more than it already did as Kurt rocked him gently, silent tears sliding down his own cheeks as images of Blaine getting hit and beaten flashed through his mind.

"Blaine, honey," Carole called, coming into the room with a first aid kit and handing it to Kurt. "Once Kurt cleans you up we are taking you to the hospital, alright?"

"NO!" Blaine rushed, sitting up fast, "Really, I'm fine!"

If they took him to the hospital there would be questions, and those questions would lead to police. This has happened once before, and his dad would kill him if it happened again.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly but firmly, taking his hand in his own "Your nose is extremely swollen, It's probably broken. You need to get it looked at."

"Kurt- I - I can't-" he croaked out, voice hoarse from crying.

"Blaine, I'm going to clean you up, you're going to tell me what happened, and you are going to get your nose looked at." Kurt said firmly, squeezing his hand gently.

"But, Kurt." he said softly, but he knew there was no way of changing Kurt's mind, once he had his mind set, it was set. Kurt would drag him there kicking and screaming if he had to. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Kurt Hummel always got his way. One way or another.

"No 'buts' Blaine." Kurt smiled softly, lifting the hand that wasn't holding Blaine's to his face, stroking his cheek lightly.

"Fine." Blaine whispered shakingly, defeated.

"Take your shirt off." Kurt said suddenly.

"What?" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There is blood all over it, I have a clean shirt you can change into once you're cleaned up."

"Oh, Ok." Blaine whispered, pulling his shirt up and over his head, handing it to Carole who smiled at him softly before she walked out of the room.

Kurt took a damp wash cloth, lifting it to Blaine face slowly.

"Now, are you ready to tell me what happened?" Kurt asked softly as he dabbed at Blaine's bloodied cheekbone.

"My-my Dad." Blaine stuttered, looking down at his hands.

Kurt stopped, "Your _father_ did this to you?" he asked, voice strangled.

Blaine looked up to meet his sky blue eyes.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, putting the rag down and cupping Blaine's face in his hands, his fingers smooth and comforting against his beaten face. "Is this the first time he's done this?"

"Kurt...I-." he trailed off, looking down.

"Blaine, baby, look at me." Kurt said soothingly, stroking his thumbs over his cheekbones.

"No." he whispered softly.

"No, you won't look at me or no this isn't the first time?"

Blaine looked up, locking his eyes with Kurt. "No, this isn't the first time." he murmured.

"Why- why didn't you tell me, Blaine. I don't understand. I thought we told each other everything." Kurt whispered, hurt in his teary, blood-shot eyes.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I just- I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to get involved. He hates me, Kurt. He hate what I am. He hates that I'm-" Blaine paused, squeezing his sore eyes shut.

"Hates that you what, Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, still stroking his cheeks rhythmically.

"He hates that I'm with you." he whispered, his chest tightening as a deep sob escaped his lips. There was silence, Kurt's fingers stilling.

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt looking back at him, his soft eyes filled with an unreadable emotion.

"He hates that I'm gay,Kurt. All he sees is me with another boy. Kurt- I love you, and he knows that. He told me- he told me two men couldn't be in love." he choked out.

"But he's wrong. I told him. He's WRONG. SO wrong, Kurt. Because I love you. I love you so much, you don't even know." he rambled on, tears falling rapidly down his face.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered against the lump in his throat as he pulled him close, Blaine resting his head on his chest."I love you, too. So much. You know that."

"I know." Blaine smiled for the first time since he waved goodbye to Kurt on his stoop earlier that night.

They lied there for a few minutes in silence. Blaine resting his head on Kurt's chest as Kurt made slow lazy circles on the small of his bare back.

"Let me finish cleaning you up while you tell me the full story, OK?" Kurt murmured against his raven curls, pressing his lips to the top of his sore head.

"Alright." Blaine whispered, sitting up.

Kurt picked up the wet wash cloth once more and softly wiped Blaine's face, the cool water soothing against his feverishly hot cheeks.

Blaine took Kurt's free hand in both of his, thumbing patterns against his skin as he started his story.

"I was a minute late getting in, and he saw me. He'd been up drinking...always drinking" he began.

"He yelled at me for that and then-then it moved on to who I was with." he trailed off.

Kurt flinched slightly before he nodded. "Go on."

"He said some things, things that I'd rather not repeat." he murmured, watching Kurt as he worked on his face, washing it in slow circles, the white cloth turning a rusty red.

"I told him I love you." Blaine smiled softly, Kurt smiling slightly in return.

"And... then he hit me." Kurt bit his lip, setting the wash cloth down and picking up a towel, drying off his face gently before setting that down as well.

"I finally stood up to myself, though." Blaine chest swelled with pride as the image of his father in his place flashed though his mind.

"You did?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand gently of out Blaine's to tear open a bandage, smoothing it over a deep cut that was sprawled across his left eyebrow.

"I told him he was an asshole...then I punched him."

Kurt's eyebrows raised and his forehead wrinkled. "_You did_?"

"Mhm." Blaine murmured, placing his hand on Kurt's knee.

"You should have seen his face. I finally did the one thing I always wanted to do. Stand up for myself. And it's all because of you." Blaine smiled, moving his hand up to squeeze his thigh.

"Me?" Kurt's squeaked, "How?"

"You are the bravest person I have ever met, Kurt." he smiled.

"You never let people push you around, you stand up for yourself, for what you believe in...I've never done that. I've let him do this to me for as long as I can remember. But today, when he tried to tell _ME_ how_ I_ felt about you, something changed. Because I know how I feel. I _know_ how much I love you." he smiled adoringly at Kurt, moving closing to press his sore forehead against Kurt's.

"I knew how wrong he was. How wrong he's always been. And, I wasn't going to sit there and take it anymore." he whispered, closing his eyes and moving his hands to Kurt hips.

Blaine loved this, being so close to Kurt. Their forehead pressed to one another's and his hands squeezing the soft curve of Kurt's hips. When they sat like this, he forgot all the troubles in his life, and just reveled in the closeness, the intimacy of it all.

"I'm proud of you, Blaine." Kurt whispered after a moment, lifting a hand to stroke lightly at his cheekbone.

"But I wish-I wish you told me sooner. We could have helped sooner. What if something happened? We would have never known." he sighed, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

I just-I wanted to." Blaine opened his eyes and looked directly into Kurt's ocean ones, going slightly cross-eyed from the proximity.

"But I just- I couldn't. I didn't want you involved. I knew you would have charged over there to face him...and I-I didn't want him to touch you, Didn't want him to lay a finger on you. Seeing you get hurt in any way...I just don't know what I would do."

Kurt ran his finger through the tiny curls at the nap of his neck, leaning in to his lips lightly.

Blaine's heart plunged to his throat as their lips met. Squeezing Kurt's hips tighter, pulling him even closer, so his bare chest was against Kurt's cashmere covered one. Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine ran his tongue needily along his bottom full lip, searching for entrance.

Kurt pulled away slightly, keeping his hand on the back of his neck.

"Not now, Blaine." he softly, his pillowly, reddened lips quirking into a small smile. "We need to go get that nose looked at."

Blaine suddenly noticed the throbbing pain running down the bridge of his nose, spreading across his cheekbones.

Funny how being with Kurt made his forget the most sever pain.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." he shook his head.

"Here, put this on." Kurt handed him the red cardigan he notice Carole place on the armrest of the couch earlier.

Blaine took it, looking at it curiously, "Kurt...is this mine?"

Kurt blushed softly, "You may have left it at my house a couple of months ago..." he trailed off, looking away.

"And you kept it?" Blaine smiled fondly.

"It's the cardigan you wore the first time you told me you loved me...and it smells like you." Kurt whispered, shrugging softly.

"Did you wear it?"

"Once or twice." Kurt murmured, face reddening deeper.

Blaine slipped the cardigan on and button it up, taking Kurt's hands and leaning in to kiss him again.

"Once we get back you are staying here for the night...actually longer than just for the night." Burt boomed as he walked into the livingroom.

Blaine and Kurt pulled apart quickly, still keeping their hands clasped, and turned to him. Blaine's eyes widening slightly.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You are NOT going back to that house any time soon. You are staying here...until further notice." Burt said simply.

"Dad, were you listening from the door?" Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes at Burt, turning his signature "bitch face" on him. The one Blaine knows all too well.

"Yes, and I'm not going to say sorry either. I knew you two weren't going to tell me the whole story...so I found out for myself." He gruffed.

"Tomorrow I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Anderson." he added, anger in his voice.

"Mr. Hummel-really I-" Blaine started.

"How many times have I told you to call me Burt?" he cut him off.

B-Burt I really- you don't have to go talk to him. I'd rather you not. My Dad is not someone you can talk to..."

"You are part of _this_ family now, Blaine. You have been ever since Kurt walked in the house that first day he met you with a bigger smile on his face than I've ever seen him have since his mom died." Burt gruffed.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who looked down at their jointed hands, blushing and smiling softly.

"Since then you've become a bigger part of this household than you will ever know, Blaine." Burt said softer, sitting down in the chair next to the couch, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You are _MY_ son now. I'm lucky enough to not just have one amazing son, not two, but _three_."

"And I will not let anyone push around the people I love." Burt got up, patting Blaine on the shoulder as he exited the room once more, just as fast as he entered.

"Love" Blaine whispered softly, tears welling in his eyes once more. His father, he's never told him he loved him. Not once. And now, he FINALLY has a man who loves at him the way a father should.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softy, squeezing his hands questioningly.

"Your dad, he loves me." Blaine whispered, meeting Kurt's eyes.

"We all love you, Blaine." Kurt murmured, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

"You're a Hummel, nothing you can do about it." he smiled, teasingly.

"I'm a Hummel..." Blaine whispered.

He finally found a place where he belonged, where the people accept him and love him for who he really is. Where they treat him the way he's always wanted to be treated. The family he's always dreamed of having-he _finally_ has it.

Kurt watched adoringly as emotion flickered over Blaine's face. He must look ridiculous, he could feel how huge his smile was as tears poured down his face, but this time from happiness.

"Yes, you are." Kurt smiled before his face contoured to an entirely different emotion.

"And I promise you, Blaine." Kurt whispered brokenly, places his hands on either side of his face, determined. "I promise you that man, the one who claims to be you father." he spat, eyes darkening with hate. "He will never, NEVER lay a hand on you again."

Blaine looked into Kurt eyes, the eyes he could get lost in, the ones that were home to him. And he believed him.

"I love you." Blaine murmured for the dozenth time today.

"I love you, too." Kurt sighed, getting up and pulling Blaine up with him, "Now, let's get you to the hospital."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as he led him to the door, Carole and Burt joining them.

"You ready, son?" Burt asked, gripping Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"I'm ready." Blaine sighed.

They walked out the door and to their car.

Blaine and Kurt sat together in the back seat, Kurt cradling him in his arms.

Blaine let his head rest on Kurt's shoulder, snuggling as close as possible to his boyfriend and closing his tired, worn eyes.

He doesn't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, or even the one after that. But he does know one thing. As long as these people were around him, the people that loved him, and that he loves; he knows he will always be safe. Because for the first time in his life, he finally has hope.


End file.
